Superman Tonight
by Hizashii
Summary: Ambos recodaban su última y más reciente pelea, la que había cambiado el punto de vista de ambos para siempre. —Jacob/Leah; Para Cafesitodeldia.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo la viñeta me pertenece.

**Claim: **Jacob/Leah.

**Summary: **Ambos recodaban su última y más reciente pelea, la que había cambiado el punto de vista de ambos para siempre.

**Recomendación musical: **Superman tonight — Bon Jovi.

**Dedicatoria: **Para mi esposa, Annie, porque la amo y es navidad. (Cafesitodeldia)

**

* * *

Superman tonight.**

_«__If somebody sent you an angel to save you,  
What would you tell him to turn him away?,  
That your heart don't break,  
That your lips don't kiss,  
That life is just a lie,  
That heaven don't exist?__»

* * *

_

Jacob estaba sentado junto a Leah en la arena de la playa de La Push, el silencio reinaba entre ellos y nada podía perturbarlos —excepto claro, sus propios pensamientos—.

Con el tiempo, ellos habían aprendido a comprenderse, a no hablar, a sólo sentarse y mirar el mar espumoso y verde azulado.  
Habían aprendido a entenderse mutuamente en cada aspecto de la vida.  
No había sido fácil, ni mucho menos rápido, habían pasado por numerosas peleas y lágrimas antes de llegar al punto dónde están ahora.

Ambos recodaban su última y más reciente pelea, la que había cambiado el punto de vista de ambos para siempre.

Ese día, que ahora parecía lejano y estúpido, estaban sentados también en la playa, recargados contra una gran piedra, sólo que el silencio era malditamente insoportable.

Leah se volteó hacia Jacob y le dijo, con esa sonrisa mordaz y los ojos duros como piedras, lo tonto que le parecía que estuviera lamentándose por esa humana insignificante.  
Jacob le respondió que ella no era la más indicada para hablar, y quizás hasta tenía razón el muy desgraciado.  
—No eres quién para venir a decirme que no llore por amor, cuando tú has agotado las lágrimas para toda tu vida —había dicho con saña, recordándole que ella no era mejor que él y que no tenía derecho sobre su sufrimiento.  
—Y tú no eres nadie para decirme si puedo opinar acerca de algo o no —atacó la loba, él bufó.  
—¡Estás opinando sobre mi vida, Leah! —gritó y Leah supo que él tenía la razón, pero nunca se la daría.  
—¡Tienes razón! ¡No debería importarme tu vida! —chilló encolerizada—; pero, por algún extraño motivo, me importa.  
—¡Eso no te da derecho! —contrarrestó.  
—¡Ni a ti, maldito perro desgraciado! —gruñó furiosa, empujando por el pecho al chico quileute.  
—¡No me culpes por intentar ayudarte a salir de ese estúpido pozo de amargura en el que vives tu vida! —susurró alterado contra el cuello de la chica—. Aunque no me creas, tu dolor me duele… nos duele a todos nosotros, Leah. Es como si _yo _estuviera viviéndolo y es insoportable, tanto que no sé como sobrevives.  
—No necesito tu ayuda, Black —espetó con fiereza contra el pecho de Jacob.  
—Pero yo quiero, _necesito_ ayudarte, Leah —acarició su espalda para tranquilizarla—. Necesito salvarte antes de que me arrastres contigo; quiero ser tu superhéroe, aunque suene tonto.  
—¿Y si no quiero ser salvada? —murmuró débil, en un vano intento de no rendirse y soltar sus barreras frente a su compañero.  
—¿Qué dirías para convencerme de que no lo haga? —replicó sentándose de nuevo y arrastrándola junto a él, a la vista de cualquiera que no los conociera, parecerían una pareja.  
—Que yo no valgo la pena, que no vale la pena salvar a alguien que no tiene salvación, que un corazón roto tarda años en unirse de nuevo y siempre estarán la grietas, que nunca se borra del alma una cicatriz —respondió con una calma que no sentía, acurrucándose en un pecho tibio que no es era el que necesitaba pero que servía.  
—Tú vales la pena, Leah. Todos valemos la pena, nadie merece sufrir —suspiró—. Tú, de todas las personas, no mereces sufrir tanto, no mereces gastar tantas lágrimas en el pasado.  
—Pero…— comenzó la quileute, pero Jacob la calló con sus dedos.  
—Los corazones rotos se curan y, aunque siempre queda la marca, es posible seguir —dijo y colocó una mano en la cabeza de Leah, acariciándole el cabello—; las cicatrices se borran, pero sólo si tú te lo propones. No te encierres más en la tristeza, cree que puede seguir y podrás hacerlo.  
—Gracias, Jake —murmuró levantándose—, gracias por entenderse, aconsejarme y gracias por ser mi superhéroe hoy.

Desde ese día Leah supo que Jacob no era tan tonto como ella pensaba y Jake estaba seguro de que ella podría seguir adelante, poco a poco. 


End file.
